inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Saewatari Yuuichirou
(Midfielder) |number = 10 |element = Wood |team = Eito Gakuen (captain) |seiyuu = Nobuya Mine |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 005 (GO)}} Saewatari Yuuichirou ( ) is a midfielder and the captain of Eito Gakuen. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"Can study the whole field in a second with his remarkable perceptive ability."'' Appearance Yuuichirou has long purple hair and olive green eyes. Personality He seems to mock on Raimon's captain, Shindou Takuto, because of Eito's win streak, due to Fifth Sector's orders. During their match, he also acted superior to Raimon due to the same reason and thought he was the greatest of all. Plot Yuuichirou was the captain of Eito. He played against Raimon in a practice match with Fifth Sector giving a score order 3-0, Eito's victory. Before the match his coach Eisai Kyouichi explained him how the game was going to be played. During the early part of the game Saewatari told Shindou, Raimon's captain, that they were going to keep the game even before making a shot, to keep the match exciting. Shindou slightly cringed in anger of this. When Tenma tried to go against Fifth Sector, not knowing about the score order in the first half, Yuuichirou told Shindou that Raimon had a "dropout player that didn't know how to play by the book". Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Saewatari, the following requirement is needed: *'Player': Yomiya Satoshi *'Item': Eito Shoes (えいとシューズ, randomly dropped from Team OTK S (チームOTK) or Maniac Team D (マニアックチーム) at Eito Gakuen) *'Item': Muscle Misanga (マッスルミサンガ) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 480 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Saewatari, the following requirement is needed: *'Player': Hitofude Hayato *'Player': Yomiya Satoshi *'Record': Endless Topic (尽きない話題, get 100 topics) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 280 Kizuna points. Be aware, in order to recruit him, at least three players have to be scouted first from the same community master to make him a scoutable option. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Saewatari, you need to have scouted at least five players from the same community master to make him scoutable. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Glasses of Longing (あこがれのメガネ, randomly dropped from Glasses Masters (メガネマスターズ) outside Shindou's mansion) *'Photo': Soccer Goddess Statue (サッカーの女神像の写真, taken at Inazuma Town's station entrance) *'Photo': Yuuichi's Soccer Ball (優一のサッカーボールの写真, taken on the second floor of the Inazuma General Hospital) *'Photo': 3 Color Soccer Ball (3色のサッカーボールの写真, taken at Odaiba's Seaside Stadium) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Cool Megane' *'Informal' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Cool Megane' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Cool Megane' Gallery Saewatari and Shindou GO 6 HQ.png|Saewatari warning Shindou about the score order. IG-01-045.jpg|IG-01-045. IG-01-051.jpg|IG-01-051. Trivia *His dub name "Dave Inchy" comes from Leonardo da Vinci, a famous Italian artist, author of the well known "Mona Lisa". Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:Galaxy characters